unofficialarelwarsgameguidesandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Elven Campaign
Here is a list of stages fof the Arel Wars Elven campaign. After completing any challenge, the new challenge for any map will always be "Defeat your enemy with a chance of receiving random units of items" but you get a reward for each victory. It looks like these rewards can be ANY item or unit that is currently available in the store (I once received a Siege Golem for clearing the 1st map but only after they became available to me in the store, so it doesn't look like the difficulty of the map affects anything other than Gold and Exp reward). Hero Name: Juno "Specialized in production and commanding soldiers. A costly, yet high-calibur soldier. A powerful long-ranged unit." Active Skills: *'Encourage' - Increase the damage (+10) and range (+5 cells) of long-ranged units within a 10 cell range of your hero for 10 seconds. ::: Level Up benefi''t: Duration +10 seconds, Range +1 cell, Attack +10 *'Align''' - +5 Movement speed to Melee units and Long-range units in a 10 cell range around the hero for 10 seconds. ::: Level Up benefi''t: Skill Range +2.5 cells, Duration +10 seconds *'Balance''' - Equalize the HP of units in a 4 cell range from hero. ::: Level Up benefi''t: Skill Range +1 cell, +3% HP restored to units in range. *'Recharge''' - Regerate 1 additional mana per second for 20 seconds but can not produce new units during that time. This skill is AMAZINGLY useful if used properly!!! ::: Level Up benefi''t: +1 Mana per second (max +10 mana per second at level 9) *'Recall''' - Recall your Hero and all units in a 4 cell range to the front of your tower. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +1 Skill Range *'Convert Spirit''' - consume 50% of your hero's HP to gain mana by 1% of consumed HP. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +1% tower MP gained *'Return to Nature''' - Consume units w/ 30% HP or less to regain 30% of original MP costs. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +8% more MP returned. *'Armadgeddon''' - Deliver 100 damage then gain 1 MP per second. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +100 damage. At levels 4 and 9, +1 MP per second. Passive Skills: *'HP Up''' - Increase your hero's Max HP by 100. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +100 Hero Max HP *'Defend Tower''' - Hero is able to fire Magic Spheres from tower. ::: Level Up benefi''t: Hero's Attack Range +.5 cell while in tower. *'Multi Shot''' - Increase # of Magic Spheres ::: Level Up benefi''t: +1 Magic Sphere *'Mana Wall''' - Create a shield in 4 cell range around the Hero that decreases long-range attacks by 20 while protecting nearby units. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +10 long range damage reduction *'Vampire''' - Hero heals by 5% of the damage done by Hero. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +5% health regained. *'Temptation''' - Hero's attacks have a 1% chance of converting enemies to your side. ::: Level Up benefi''t: +1% chance to convert *'Dispatch''' - Reduce Hero's respawn delay by 10 seconds and "Re-dispatch delay"* by 1 second ::: Level Up benefi''t: Hero's respawn deyal -10 seconds, "Re-dispatch delay" -1 second *- I have no clue what that is. I wonder if they mean production rate of units ....? *'Mana Gain''' - Gain 1 MP when hero is attacked.** ::: Level Up benefi''t: +1 MP when hit **- I don't know if this skill applies to the Hero or the tower. and if it only works for the hero, does it work WHILE she's in the tower? All skills cap out at level 9. Stage 1 - To the Battlefield Enemy Units: *1x Infantry unit (level 1) Strategy: : Don't fall asleep? I mean, seriously, this is the first (and by far easiest) map of the game. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: +6 *Exp: +25 Stage 2 - Enter the Hume Territory Enemy Units: *2x Infanry (level 1) Strategy: : Still pretty easy. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 3 - Siege Iron Enemy Units: *1x '''Martin '(level 1) - Hume Hero Strategy: : A very strong enemy unit will spawn every minute or so but you also start with your Maximium MP raised to 100. Just spawn units on BOTH paths and on unprotected path will destroy the enemy castle before Martin ever reaches your base. This is one of the best maps to farm for Exp because of how quickly it can be won. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: +18 *Exp: +55 Stage 4 - Advancement Continues Enemy Units: *2x Cavalry (level 1) *2x Infantry (level 1) Strategy: : The cavalry will come at you pretty quickly. Get some cheap defenders out there quickly (Dendroids do this well, if you have them). Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 5 - Sharp Arrows Enemy Units: *2x Hunter (level 1) Strategy: : Use Scouts if you have them. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 6 - Conquer Lydia Enemy Units: *2x Cavalry (level 1) *2x Hunter (level 1) Strategy: : If you upgrade your Dendroids and/or Arbalests before the battle you should easily overpower them. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 7 - Impenetrable Armor Enemy Units: *4x Panzer (level 1) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 8 - Sage Theon Enemy Units: *'Theon '(level 1) - Elven Hero *2x Dendroid (level 1) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 9 - Invasion of the Busters Enemy Units: *2x Piglings (level 1) *1x Knoll (level 1) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 10 - Reclaim Nortium Enemy Units: *2x Pigling (level 2) *1x Short Hair (level 2) *1x Minota (level 2) *1x Knoll (level 2) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 11 - The Suspicious Busters Enemy Units: *2x Goblins (level 2) *1x Pigling (level 2) *1x Short Hair (level 2) *1x Knoll (level 2) Strategy: : Those Goblins are annoying. Just have 1 or 2 Dendroids to soak up the explosions and mass spawn Arbalests and Witches so they can kill Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 12 - To Atheum Enemy Units: *2x Goblin (level 2) *1x Pigling (level 2) *1x Short Hair (level 2) *2x Bunny (level 2) *1x Knoll (level 1) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 13 - Atheum Battle Enemy Units: *1x Foxbow (level 2) *1x Goblin (level 2) *2x Pigling (level 2) *1x Short Hair (level 2) *1x Bunny (level 2) *1x Minota (level 2) *1x Knoll (level 2) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 14 - To the Land of Seal Enemy Units: *1x Rider (level 1) *3x Thief (level 2) *2x Spearman (level 2) *1x Artillery (level 1) *1x Hunter (level 1) Strategy: : The Artillery is almost as annoying as the Goblins were but you have to hit them with close range units, instead (because they can ONLY hit long range units). Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 15 - Mercenaries Defected Enemy Units: *3x Artillery (level 2) *1x Panzer (level 1) Strategy: : This level is actually really easy. Just use a bunch of Dendroids, Arbalests, and Witches to clear out the enemies. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: +90 *Exp:+343 Rewards for losing: *Gold: +38 *Exp: +150 Stage 16 - Raid the Mercenaries Enemy Units: *2x Artillery (level 2) *2x Panzer (level 2) *1x Rider (level 1) *1x Cavalry (level 2) *2x Hunter (level 2) *Boss: Vincent '(Hume Hero) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 17 - Last Stand with Vincent Enemy Units: *1x Rider (level 2) *2x Panzer (level 2) *1x Panzer (level 1) *1x Medic (level 2) *1x Medic (level 1) *1x Artillery (level 2) *1x Hunter (level 2) *Boss: '''Vincent '(Hume Hero) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 18 - Pheonix Resurrected Enemy Units: *1x Siege Golem (level 3) *2x Siege Golem (level 2) Strategy: : Spam some Dendroids or Swordmasters to block the Golems early on while you run past them with some Griffin Riders. The Griffin Riders need to take out the castle before the Siege Golems overrun your army. : Alternatively, you can spam some hard-hitting ground units to try to kill the golems before too many of them spawn, but that's hard to do early on. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 19 - The Revealed Proxies Enemy Units: *4x Werewolf (level) Strategy: : Werewolveds are INSANELY fast and powerful. You have to get Golems out as fast as humanly possible to block them. This was the first battle I actually had to use an item to beat. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Reward for losing map: *Gold: +25 *Exp: +123 Stage 20 - Clue about the Lab Enemy Units: *2x Werewolf (level 1) *2x Goblin (level 1) *1x Medic (level 1) *2x Gliders (level 1) *1x Thief (level 1) Strategy: : The flying gliders aren't as annoying as you might thing. The game suggests you hit them with archers (arbalests) but I found it easier to fight fire with fire (Witches). Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 21 - Destory the Lab Enemy Units: *1x Werewolf (level 2) *1x Hunter (level 2) *3x Panzer (level 2) *1x Medic (level 2) *2x Gliders (level 2) Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 22 - Meeting with Helba Enemy Units: *1x Arang (level 1) - '''Buster Hero *1x Rose (level 1) - flying Buster Hero *Boss: Helba '''(Buster Hero) Strategy: : If you're going for perfect, Rose is the real threat here. You will need atleast 2 Griffin Riders ini your deck to keep her from being able to hit the tower (and some Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 23 - Another Lab Enemy Units: *4x Gun Cavalry (level 3) *1x Foxbow (Level 1) Strategy: : This is a frustrating battle. You have to use almost entirely long range characters and get your golems out as quickly as possible. Once you get your golems out, it's pretty easy to overwhelm them, but the 4 minute challenge is a bit rough. I had to come back later to beat the challenge (after leveling my unites a bit). Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 24 - March Enemy Units: *2x Salamander (level 2) *1x Gun Cavalry (level 2) *2x Shielder (level 2) *2x Foxbow (level 2) Strategy: : At this point, I maxed out Juno's Temptaion skill and leveled up Multi Shot to level 5, so I REALLY wanted to use my hero. Just remember that that recall but takes about half a second to work, so pull her back early if you have to. Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: Stage 25 - Raging Juno Enemy Units: *2x Bomber (level 1) *2x Gun Cavalry (level 1) *2x Shielder (level 1) *1x Artillery (level 1) *1x Hunter (level 1) *Boss: '''Rogan Strategy: Rewards for clearing map: *Gold: *Exp: